The Garden of the Second Sun
The Garden of the Second Sun (also called the inner world) is a world that exists within the center of Earth. It has its own sun, which beats down nonstop. The world also has an ecosystem with animals extinct Topsoil, a large landscape, and native indigenous people, the bushmen. It first appeared in the end of'' Freefall, and was a major setting in ''Closer,'' Spiral, and ''Terminal. History The Garden of the Second Sun has been in existence for as long as the Earth (the Styx's spaceship) has existed. Originally, humans were reared to serve the Styx and lived with them in the Garden. However, the Earth drifted into orbit and stayed there, and the Styx had to go Topsoil due to a leak in the atmosphere. The Garden's Tower also had its trident removed, which would have activated the recall and returned the planet back to where it belonged. At one point, the Styx left the Garden, leaving only the natives there. They built the 3 pyramids, and over time, the Tower was presumably buried. In 1944, during the end of World War II, a group of German explorers discovered the Garden while sailing to Antartica and later built the city of New Germania. Part of the inner world was transformed into a huge German city with its own harbor, Chancellery arch, and uranium mine. However, the Germans didn't allow outsiders and the bushmen were not known to them. Up until the events of Closer, the New Germanians and bushmen were living peacefully in the Garden. Appearences in the series The Garden first appears in Freefall, after Dr. Burrows. Will, Elliott, and Chester sail through the crystal belt and into the world. They find themselves in a savannah-like landscape with prehistoric animals and a jungle in the distance. Later on, Will finds the Rebecca Twins' cliff cave lair and destroys it to get back the Dominion Phials back. The Garden appears again as a major setting in Closer. The Rebeccas escape the falling cave and head into a uranium mine shaft. They signal a group of Limiters using a gas tank and are rescued. Meanwhile, Major Locations Some major settings in the Garden are: ' -New Germania': The German city founded by explorers from World War II. It developed over the years into a huge metropolis, and the city is heavily populated. It is laid out like a typical big German city, with a museum, hospital, mall, stores, and even a harbor with ships. At the center of New Germania is the Chancellery, which is a huge building shaped like the Arc de Triumph. The Chancellor rules over the city, and he also has assistants. The Styx, however, took advantage of the population and Darklit most of the city as hosts for The Phase. Later, the Plague of New Germania makes the city uninhabitable for all mammals except for Will and Elliott (who were vaccinated) and Karl, Werner, and Jurgen (who wore protective suits). '-The Tower': A huge tower that is the main control panel for the Earth (the Styx spaceship). Category:Locations Category:Freefall Category:Closer Category:Spiral Category:Terminal